


Golden Claws & Silver Knives

by ANDipperPines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Death, Dipcest - Freeform, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Mabill, Tabel, This is my first time okay, Tyrone is a perv, Willdip, don't criticize, in that order, super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANDipperPines/pseuds/ANDipperPines
Summary: Dipper Pines gets abducted by a pack of werewolves lead by none other than Bill Cipher. He gets thrown into a prison and soon finds out there's another vampire, Tyrone Gleeful, in there with with him. Can they solve the mystery of what happened between Bill and his brother, Will Cipher? Or will they be too caught up in their own personal lives?





	1. Vampire Meets Werewolf

   Running as fast as he could, Dipper escaped another angry mob.  _'Curse them,'_ he thought,  _'They don't know what they're messing with.'_ He hated his life. He hated what he was. He saw himself as a monster. Always terrorized by the townsfolk just because he was one. He never preyed on the humans. He always made sure to only prey on the forest animals.

   Bill lead his pack as they tracked the buck they scented. Food was becoming scarce. They found rotting, dead carcasses everywhere, completely drained of their blood. Clearly vampires were the cause. The pack remained alert in case one of them decided to pay a visit. Suddenly, they heard a pained sound. From the very buck they were tracking. Bill growled. He was going to make whatever's taking his prey away pay. He ran towards the noise to find a vampire standing over the dead body of a deer. He growled again. The vampire snapped his head in his direction. His hungry expression quickly morphed into that of fear. It high-tailed away. Bill gave chase with his pack in tow. He jumped and pinned it to the ground. It whimpered. Bill growled again. He debated what to do with it. He decided to take it hostage. He and his pack would interrogate it later.

   The two omegas lead the vampire back to camp. They kept him there until daylight, when Bill returned. The wolves were all humans now. "Werewolves!," the vampire shouted in surprise. Bill pulled him up by the front of his shirt. "Don't you dare try anything, kid," he threatened. The vampire whimpered. "O-of course not, s-sir." Bill snorted. "The name's Bill. Yours?" The vampire hesitated at first but said, "Uh... Dipper." Bill looked at the vampire. Not a muscle in sight. He was clearly unimpressed by the wimpy vampire. Nonetheless, he found him sort of cute. "Mind explaining why our prey is scarce?" The vampire winced. "Sorry—" "Don't you dare try to apologize to me, Pinetree. You're just a pathetic wimp that tries to talk his way out of things." Dipper stopped struggling. "Pinetree?," he asked. Bill just ignored him and  told the two omegas to take Dipper to the prison. They hurried to complete the task.

   Dipper wasn't surprised. He was tooken to a cold, stone cave. He shivered and looked around.  _Sniff._ Someone else was in here with him. He looked towards the sound and noticed a vampire that closely resembled himself. The vampire looked well-groomed and wore fancy clothes. He had blood-red eyes (like all vampires). Dipper quickly looked away. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head in them. He stayed like that until he heard someone walk in. He looked up to see one of the omegas carrying something. Regurgitated meat.  _'Ew,'_ Dipper thought. He gave them each their own helping of it. The other vampire didn't even acknowledge it. He just looked at the ground with an expression full of hate. He then looked at Dipper blankly. Dipper was staring at the meat in front of him. He studied him for a minute before staying with a smooth voice, "My name is Tyrone. Tyrone Gleeful." Dipper looked up at him in surprise. "Dipper Pines." Tyrone nodded then stared at the wall. "How were you caught?" Dipper paused before responding. "I was hunting the same prey that they were." Tyrone looked at him. "You're kinda cute." Dipper blushed. "I-I'm not cute!," he retorted. Tyrone snorted. "Yes you are." "No." "Yep." "Nope." "You sound cute, too." He gave Dipper a once-over. "Really cute." Dipper blushed even darker.  _'Oh boy...'_

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs listened to during this chapter:  
> Thousand Foot Krutch- Take It Out On Me  
> Get Scared- Suffer  
> Panic! At The Disco- Emperor's New Clothes


	2. A New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets an idea of what type of vampire Dipper is. Tyrone is a total buttface that definitely has a thing for Dipper. Bill doesn't understand human emotions and thinks displays of love are disgusting.

* * *

   Dipper sat there, staring at the regurgitated meat in front of him. That's all that was brought for them to eat. Neither of them ever ate it. Tyrone watched him with interest. "Hey, truth or dare?"    Dipper looked at him, clearly confused. "Uhh... Dare." Tyrone giggled.  _Giggled. 'This guy just gets creepier every day.'_ "I dare you to eat the meat." Dipper made a noise of disgust. "What?!" Tyrone scooted closer. "Do it or you have to kiss me." Okay. Dipper is definitely going to eat the meat now.

   Bill was in the leaders' den. He used the magic pool to watch the prisoners.  _'Disgusting,'_ he thought. He hated the way the other vampire interacted with Pinetree. He didn't understand it. Pinetree attempted to eat the meat. The jumpy vampire threw up. He watched as the other vampire said, "That doesn't count as eating it. Now you have to kiss me." He looked away. He'd seen enough. He thought about Pinetree not being able to eat the meat. _'I guess I have to feed them blood. Their stomachs won't accept anything else.'_ He thought some more.  _'Then again, do vampires even have stomachs?'_

   Dipper was shaking. Throwing up was _not_ a good feeling. Tyrone noticed and scooted even closer. "Hey, cutie. You alright?" Dipper felt frustrated when he called him "cutie". "You still manage to find me cute?," he asked with a little bit of bite in his voice. Tyrone huffed. "Well I was only asking if you were okay, but apparently you don't care about people who are concerned for you," he bit back. Dipper sighed. "I'm fine." "Are you sure?" "Yes." Tyrone remained silent for a while. "You still owe me a kiss." Dipper really wanted to punch him now. The thought was quickly erased when one of the omegas walked in. Tyrone snarled at it. His eyes were watching its every move. It stood right in front of Dipper and spoke. "Pyronica wishes to take a look at you. She has a feeling she heard about vampires like you before." With that, the ugly man pulled Dipper to his feet and towards the entrance. Dipper looked back at Tyrone to see him mouthing the words "good luck". Dipper nodded then turned his head back around. He was brought to a very...  _pink_ person. Her hair was pink, her eye (she only had one), even her clothes. Her skin color seemed to be pink, too. 

   Bill walked towards Pyronica's den. He wanted to see what she thought of the new prisoner. He saw Kryptos holding his arm so that he wouldn't get away.  _'As if he has the guts to,'_ he thought. He walked up to them. "Hey, Pinetree," he said. The vampire jumped.  _'I can't believe this pathetic thing is still living.'_ Pyronica walked out. She looked at Pinetree. "Speak," she said rather eagerly. Pinetree stiffened in fear. "U-uh, h-hello." Pyronica (I wrote Pacifica the first time XD) smiled. She turned to Bill. "Bring your brother here. Now." Bill hurried off.  _'Will? Why the heck would she want Will?'_ __ __He reached his brother's den. "Will. Pyronica's. Now." Will looked confused but went with him anyway. They arrived back. "Got him," Bill said. Pyronica shoved Dipper forward. The poor thing looked about ready to pass out. "W-what's going on?," he asked with a shaky voice. Bill knew his brother would be close to sympathizing with this monster. _Close._ Not quite there yet. Will took in his figure then whispered to his brother, "He's rather small." Bill chuckled and added, "Skinny, too." Will nodded. "Get him something to eat. I want to see how this will go." Bill nodded and gave a signal to Kryptos. He left and returned with a blood pack. Bill took it and waved it in front of Pinetree. For some reason, the vampire squirmed away from it. Will seemed to understand this though. He took the pack and sniffed at it. "We need animal blood." Bill looked confused. "What?" Will looked at him seriously. "This vampire doesn't like feasting on human blood. He will only have animal." Bill looked surprised. Will crouched down to Dipper. "Why won't you drink human blood?," he asked. Dipper looked terrified. "I-I would never hurt one. They h-hurt me. I don't u-understand it." Will nodded in understanding. "It's because they see you as a monster." Dipper looked down. "I do too...," was barely audible but still heard. Will stood up.  _'This one's different than the rest of them,'_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs listened to during chapter:  
> Nightcore- I'm Insane  
> Breaking Benjamin- I Will Not Bow  
> Nightcore- Running With The Wolves
> 
> Also, I probably have a lot of errors in this whole fanfic. Just please don't criticize. Thanks!


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say two vampires realize one of the werewolves might have formerly been a vampire. Very light Dipcest. Will defends Dipper's name (literally). Bill's a total buttface (as always).

   Dipper was returned to the dark cave. Tyrone happily greeted him. "Thank god, you returned." Dipper looked at him weirdly. "Why wouldn't I?" Tyrone's face turned serious. "Let's just say there were others before you who never did." Dipper gulped. "Oh..." Tyrone thought for a moment. "Like that one kid. I think his name was... umm... Will! That's it! They took him to a place called Traitors' Bluff." Dipper's eyes widened. "Wait. He was a vampire?" Tyrone nodded. "Yep." Dipper almost jaw dropped. "But he's a werewolf now! How's that even possible?!" Tyrone looked up at him and asked, "Wait, what? Are you sure?" Dipper nodded. Tyrone looked at the entrance. "That must be what it's used for." All of a sudden, Kryptos and Pyronica burst in. "What do you two know about this?," Pyronica asked. Tyrone snarled. "Were you listening?" They glared at him. "No. But Bill can see and hear everything that goes on in here. He says you're speaking about classified information. Is this true?" Tyrone snarled again. "So what if it is?" The two werewolves exchanged glances and grabbed Tyrone. "Will, watch the other one," Kryptos ordered. The blue-haired werewolf walked in from behind them and nodded. They left and Dipper could feel Will's gaze burning into his skin. He really wished he had never been captured.

  Bill watched as Pyronica and Kryptos dragged the filthy blood-sucker towards him. "Good job," he complemented the two. They nodded their heads and walked away. Bill crouched down. "So, how much do you know about my brother?," he asked. The vampire looked ready to kill someone. "I don't know anything. I could only assume these things." Bill snorted. "Fine." He called for Kryptos. Kryptos took the vampire back to the current prison. He was quite satisfied that the disgusting monster didn't know much about Will. That meant that it couldn't draw any conclusions without getting the proper evidence. And that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

   Will followed every move that Dipper made. This made him extremely uncomfortable. He curled his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes. Will watched. Eventually, Dipper looked up. Will was closer and examining his entire being. He poked Dipper's leg and Dipper flinched. Dipper closed his eyes again and waited for more to happen. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He ignored it, thinking that he was just being examined more. When he was tapped again, he looked up. Will was looking at him intently. Dipper slowly raised his head. Will smiled. "Hi there." Dipper straightened up. "Uhh... Hi?..." Will chuckled. "Is that a question?" Dipper shook his head. "Mm." Will nodded, looking off to the side. "So... Do you like it here?," he asked jokingly. Dipper gave him a look that said "I hope you're joking". Will smiled. That was enough to confirm to Dipper that he was, indeed, joking. They both looked towards the entrance when they heard someone. Kryptos and Pyronica were back. He threw Tyrone in then turned to Will. "Bring him," he gestured towards Dipper with his head. Will turned back to Dipper and gestured for him to follow. Dipper got up and followed them to Bill's lair while Pyronica watched Tyrone. Bill smiled smugly when they arrived. "Hey Pinetree."

   Bill interrogated Dipper for about half an hour. He asked things like, "What do you think about Will?," and, "Do you think he acts like a loyal werewolf?" Dipper mostly responded with an "I don't know". That made Bill frustrated, but he didn't show it. "What do you think about that other vampire?" Dipper looked taken aback. "U-uhh... He's okay, I guess." Bill smirked. "How do you feel when he's around?" Dipper thought for a moment. "Safe," was the word he used. He guessed that was the right word to use. Bill looked confused but remained silent. "Okay." He sent Dipper back to the prison. Surprisingly, Will was waiting for him by the entrance to Bill's lair. "Hey, I don't believe I ever caught your name." Dipper hesitated.  _'Is that the only reason he's still here?,'_ he asked himself. "Dipper," he responded. Will nodded then entered the den.  _'Apparently not.'_

   Back inside Bill's lair, Will was "talking" with the pack leader. "Will, why are you even bothering to make friends with it?!," Bill fumed. "Dipper." Bill looked at him. "What?" "His name's Dipper," Will stated calmly. "The vampire only deserves to be referred to as an 'it'. It is not anything else." Will glared. "You didn't call  _me_ an 'it'." Bill was getting really annoyed. "So?" "So he should be called by his name!" "I call him Pinetree." "That's not his name though. And in my opinion, being called a tree is not favorable!" Bill snorted. "It was never intended to be." Will glared at him. He got up and left, leaving Bill to hover there like a grey, heavy cloud about to release its wrath upon the world.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs listened to during this chapter:  
> Charli XCX- Break The Rules  
> Evanescence- Wake Me Up Inside  
> Get Scared- Wrong
> 
> Sorry about how short the chapters are. P-please d-don't kill me!!! D-:


	4. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of Dipcest. Will gets angry at his brother. Bill gets what he deserves. Whoops! Plot twist. Bill makes a deal.

   When Dipper returned, Tyrone immediately dragged him to the back of the cave. They sat down and Tyrone grabbed his arm, not letting go anytime soon. "Uhh... Ty?" Tyrone looked at him. "Yes?," he asked. Dipper glanced at his arm. Tyrone clearly understood the message but didn't let go. Instead, he just laid his head on Dipper's shoulder. Dipper looked to the other side and awkwardly sat there in silence. After a few minutes, Tyrone wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist. He buried his face in the juncture of Dipper's neck. Dipper's heart almost skipped a beat. No one _ever_ did anything like this to him before. He tried not to move to avoid disrupting the other vampire. He knew the other could get pretty extreme when angered. He let Tyrone chill there until the other pulled away. He stretched and cracked his back when he finally did. Tyrone pulled Dipper onto his lap and cuddled him. Dipper sighed in content and leaned back onto  Tyrone's chest. "It's funny, y'know?'" Tyrone looked down at him. "What?," he asked. "You have the exact name I've always wanted," Dipper responded. Tyrone chuckled. "Well I guess that's one more reason for you to like me," he said, his voice full of playfulness. Dipper agreed. Tyrone smirked. He brushed his fingers along Dipper's side. Dipper squirmed. He started to tickle Dipper with a huge grin on his face.  Dipper started giggling and tried to squirm out of the other's grasp. Tyrone eventually stopped the tickling and said, "Other creatures call us monsters, but we aren't. We have feelings, and I think I proved it just now." Dipper smiled and added, "You proved that we aren't all introverts, too." Tyrone smiled back. _'This one's a keeper,'_ he thought.

   Bill was angry. Angry that his brother dares to defy his leadership. Angry that he defended those stupid vampires. _'What if...? No. They don't deserve us,'_ he thought. Pyronica yelled from the entrance, "Boss! You need to see this!" Bill pushed through the entrance and out into the outside world to see what was wrong. Pyronica lead him to his brother's den. He started to feel nervous. When they got there, Bill took a look inside. Everything that Will owned was gone, Will along with  them. "That's not all," Pyronica said. She lead him to the prison. The prisoners escaped. "Damn it!," he shouted. He ordered some of the pack members to try to track them down. Little did he know that if he looked up, he could have seen where they had gone. All he saw was black.

   Will was leaving. He got all his things and snuck out. He noticed the vampires were out. Nobody was guarding them. He knew exactly what was happening but didn't bother to interfere. If his brother wanted to just lie in his lair like the lousy leader he was, so be it. He left. The forest was definitely a joy to see. He was never allowed out of the camp. He always felt like a prisoner. And to his own brother, too! _'Well I hope those vampires teach him a lesson,'_ he thought.

   When Tyrone successfully knocked out the pack's leader, Dipper mentally cheered. No one was around due to their leader ordering them to try and track the escapees down, so they had no problem taking the unconscious body with them and escaping. They fled as far way from the camp as they could. The man started to wake, so they laid him out on the ground and waited. Bill looked up to see them watching him and he almost yelled for his pack. Instead, he sat up and glared at them. "Why did you do this?," he asked. Tyrone answered. "We were sick of that prison and being treated like monsters." Bill growled. "You were treated that way because you _are_ monsters." Tyrone's face displayed no emotion. Dipper, however, was clearly nervous. Bill decided to take advantage of it. "Hey, Pinetree. Do you know what will happen if you get caught by my pack?" Tyrone punched him in the face. _'Ow.'_   "Don't you dare try to mess with my little cutie!," he yelled. Dipper almost died of embarrassment. Ignoring the nickname, Bill replied, "I wont if you let me go. I might even welcome you into the pack." Tyrone paused. "What?" Bill smiled deviously. He had him now. "If you let me go, I'll let you join the pack." Tyrone looked at Dipper then back at Bill. "What about him?," he nodded towards Dipper. Bill thought for a moment. "If you join and promise to be loyal to me, I will let him be free." Tyrone hesitated. Bill held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?" They shook on it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs listened to during this chapter:  
> Groundbreaking- The Mangle Song  
> Nightcore- Run Devil Run  
> Nightcore- Pretty Little Psycho
> 
> I'm terrible at writing fluff. Meow I shall take my fleave. You're pawsome! Love mew!


	5. I Want To Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrone gets a slight makeover. Will and Dipper decide to travel together. Tyrone's longing for Dipper is quite evident. Mild Dipcest.

   After freeing Dipper, Bill took Tyrone to a secluded area. He ordered Tyrone to step into the triangle of rocks. He chanted a few words in Latin and the rocks started to glow. Tyrone's eyes changed from red to teal blue in an instant. They walked back to camp, the new werewolf following his leader as if he was hooked to a leash.

   Will remained alert for anything that might want to hurt him. He heard a twig snap ahead. He expected an attack, so he got ready for one. What he didn't expect was to see Dipper again. It looked like Dipper didn't expect to see Will either. Will, formerly tense, relaxed at the sight of the familiar face. "Will?," the other asked. "Hi, Dipper," Will responded. Dipper took a step towards him. "What are you doing here?," he asked. "I got sick of the way Bill treated me," Will said, walking towards Dipper. Dipper didn't back away, to his relief. "Where's the other one?" Dipper looked down. "He made a deal with Bill. In exchange for my freedom, he has to be one of Bill's followers." Will understood what this meant. It meant Tyrone wasn't a vampire anymore. Bill made him a werewolf. Dipper seemed to know this, too. "Hey, Dipper." Dipper looked back up. "Yeah?" Will smiled. "Let's make Bill pay for what he's done to us. Together." Dipper smiled back. "I'm in."

   Tyrone missed him. Bill could tell. He always muttered his name in his sleep. Always looked off into the forest. _'How could he care about Pinetree so much?'_ He decided to test Tyrone's loyalty. "Burningtree, I want you to hunt in the woods for anything we could eat. Kill anything in your way of the prey. You will do this after you shift." Tyrone nodded. At nightfall, he set off into the forest to look for meat. "I'm coming Dipper," he said.

   Will lead Dipper for most of the time. Dipper was apparently the type of person who preferred to follow. Will didn't find any problems with it and lead on. He kept an eye out for a place perfect for shelter. It was dark out, and he was the only one who could see. Dipper was clinging onto his jacket, blindly walking forward. All of a sudden, a wolf jumped out at them. Will braced himself, but nothing came. He looked to see a dusky brown wolf with teal-blue eyes. He recognized the scent. "Dipper," he said, "Guess who's here." Dipper peered out from behind Will. He could recognize the silhouette of a wolf. "Who," he asked. "Your boyfriend," Will replied. The wolf sat down, waiting for Dipper. Dipper walked towards it. It stood up and curled itself around Dipper. He lightly laughed and hugged it's neck. It licked his cheek. Dipper let go and puled away. The wolf whined. "Bye," Dipper said. The wolf whined again and turned to leave. It looked at Will as if saying "protect him" and ran off. Will looked at Dipper who was watching it leave. _'Don't worry, he's safe with me.'_ With that, he lead Dipper into the night to find shelter.

   Tyrone was both happy and sad at the same time. Happy because he got to see his most favorite person in the world. Sad because he had to leave said person. He made sure he didn't carry the vampire's scent on himself before continuing to hunt for his new pack. He honestly hated that he wasn't a vampire anymore. He missed it. Scenting a deer nearby, he slowed down. Turning his ears in all directions, he could hear the footsteps. He turned towards the sound and got ready to pounce. The deer revealed itself, and he jumped on its back. By biting its neck, he brought the beast down. Satisfied, he dragged the body back to camp.

   Bill could smell the scent of fresh prey on the breeze. He hurried towards the entrance to help Burningtree with the dead deer carcass. He felt happy that he didn't let the vampire become one of the werewolves without anything good coming out of it. The others hurried to see what was caught. Bill gave them the signal to stay back. They dropped the deer in the middle of the clearing. Bill felt prideful at the size of the catch. "Well done," he complemented the hunter. Tyrone bowed his head and walked away. Bill watched him. _'He seems sad,'_ he thought. The other's moves were sluggish, and there was a distant look in his gaze. _'He must be missing Pinetree still.'_

   "Will." Will looked at Dipper. "Yeah?," he asked. Dipper looked around. "Do you promise me that we'll get back at Bill?" Will looked down in thought. _'We will be able to defeat Bill, right?,'_ he asked himself. He reassured himself that they would. "I promise," he told Dipper. Dipper smiled at him. "You don't have to say that if you're not sure that we will. It's okay." Will smiled back. "No, I'm sure about it," he said. Dipper laid down while saying to Will, "It's getting really late. I'm tired. Let's go to sleep." Will nodded and laid down with him. They laid there together in the dark for a few minutes before eventually falling asleep.

   Tyrone walked to the edge of the camp. He settled down over there. He laid there for a minute before starting to cry. He really felt like killing himself. He absolutely hated this. They should have just killed Bill when they had the chance. He curled up and cried himself to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs listened to during this chapter:  
> Set It Off- Nightmare  
> The Living Tombstone- I Got No Time  
> Three Days Grace- Fallen Angel  
> Fall Out Boy- Centuries
> 
> Probably the worst chapter I've made so far. *Cries*


	6. Planning Our Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definitely Dipcest. No doubt about it. You have been warned. Kissing. Kissing? Kissing!

   "Hey, get up! Today's the day!" Will groaned and rolled over. "Will, c'mon! Get up!" Will opened his eyes. He saw Dipper and sat up. "Hey sleepy-head! Get up!" Will rubbed his eyes. "I'm up! I'm up!" Dipper punched his arm. "C'mon man! Perk up! Don't be grumpy!" Will shook his head. _'How is he so happy?,'_ he thought. He laughed lightly and stood up. Dipper watched him. Suddenly, his face changed. It turned from excited to confused. "Hey, I just thought of something. Why didn't you change last night?" Will looked at him. "Change?," he asked. "Y'know, you're a werewolf." Will made a sound of realization. "I learned how to control it. Surprisingly, not a lot of werewolves learn it. That made it harder for me to learn, as there was nobody to teach me so I had to teach myself." Dipper looked off to the side. "Oh," he said. Will moved closer to him. "You okay? Your mood just took a complete turn." Dipper looked down and sighed. "I miss him…," he trailed off. Will gave him a hug and comforted him until he felt better. "Thanks," Dipper said. Will smiled at him and said," No problem." Dipper soon jumped back. "C'mon! Let's go find something to eat!" He pulled Will along with him. Will grabbed his backpack of stuff before they exited the cave. He smiled, happy that his friend was so enthusiastic.

   Bill approached Tyrone. He hated the way the other was lounging around. "Hey soldier. Why the long face?" Tyrone looked up. He snorted then laid his head back down. "The ground doesn't seem too comfortable, so why are you still lying there?" He didn't respond. Bill frowned. He didn't like it when people ignored him. "Okay, get up. We're taking a walk." Tyrone stood up and followed Bill out of camp. "I can tell you miss him," Bill started, hoping to strike up a conversation. Tyrone rolled his eyes. "Is it that obvious?," he asked sarcastically. Bill growled a bit but quickly shut up. "Listen, this pack is all I have left. My parents hated me. They abused me. And now they're dead. That's why I'm so rough all the time. If you don't like it, then I don't know what to tell you." Tyrone looked at him. "Wait, really? My parents were idiots and I hated them. I ended up killing them." Bill smiled. "See? We have more in common than you think." Tyrone tuned forward. "I guess we do," he agreed.

   "Augh!," Will yelled. Dipper hung from a tree upside-down. He swung down right in front of him, scaring the blue-haired teen senseless. Dipper laughed. "Your… face…!," he said in between fits of laughter. Will poker-faced and pulled Dipper down. Dipper fell onto the ground with an "Oof!" It was Will's turn to laugh. "Shut up," Dipper muttered as he got up. Will helped him up and smiled. "It's what you get," he joked. Dipper huffed and crossed his arms. "I was only having some fun," he defied. Will giggled. "You could have just said that that you wanted to do something fun. I could have came up with something." Dipper snorted and started walking off. Will chased after him saying, "Oh, come in! Don't be like that!"

   Bill could hear voices. They sounded familiar, but he couldn't pinpoint who they belonged to. He put his hand up infront of Tyrone and motioned for him to follow. They crouched down and peered through the bushes. Bill almost leapt out and attacked. Right there was the traitor and the refugee. He growled under his breath. He could sense Tyrone stiffen when he saw them.  _'I feel like paying them a visit,'_ he thought. He stood up and jumped out of the bushes. He pulled Tyrone out with him. "Hello  _brother_. I was wondering what happened to you." Will stiffened. Dipper didn't seem tense at all. In fact, he seemed relaxed.  _Too_ relaxed. Before they knew it, Dipper brandished a knife. A  ~~~~ _silver_ knife. Even more surprising, he held it at Tyrone's throat, not Bill's. Tyrone looked hurt by this, trying not to make any fatal moves. Bill looked surprised. "Wow Pinetree. Turning on one of your own are we?" Dipper snarled. "He's not anymore." Tyrone looked even more hurt. Dipper just stared him dead in the eye with an unforgiving expression. Tyrone whimpered. Bill growled. He was about to beat the living daylights out of the vampire but was quickly pinned to the ground by Will. "Don't. Touch. Him," he gritted out through his clenched teeth. Bill growled. "And why not? Have you gone soft for the pathetic little vampire?," Bill teased, his voice sounding like he was talking to a baby the nearer he got to the end of the sentence. Will growled. They quickly snapped their heads up in the direction of a yelp that split the air. Nothing. Dipper and Tyrone were gone. They both panicked.  _'Where are they,'_ they thought simultaneously.

   As Tyrone pulled Dipper away from the scene, Dipper yelped. Thankfully, they disappeared from sight before they could be seen. Tyrone kept pulling Dipper until they were a safe distance away. When they stopped, Tyrone pulled Dipper into a hug. "Please say you didn't mean those things you said back there," he begged. Dipper sighed. "Of course I didn't mean it." He hugged Tyrone back. They stayed like that for a moment before pulling away. Tyrone glared at Dipper. "I hate you so much." Dipper raised a brow. "Is that so?" Tyrone chuckled. "No, I was just getting back at you." "I see," Dipper teased. Tyrone lightly smacked him. "Shut up." Dipper laughed. Tyrone smiled. He pulled Dipper closer until their faces were just one inch apart. He licked his lips then smashed their lips together. It lasted for about three seconds before Tyrone pulled away. He looked to the side and cleared his throat. "You owed me a kiss. Now you don't." Dipper almost fell backwards from both embarrassment and that stupid remark. He was redder than a tomato. "U-uh… We should get back…," he trailed off.  Tyrone cleared his throat again. "Uh, yeah." They got up. "Let's go," Tyrone said as he pulled Dipper by the hand. 

   Will glared at his brother. Bill glared back. They say there just glaring at each other until they heard the bushes rustle. They looked up as Dipper and Tyrone pushed through. They both sighed in relief. Bill grabbed Tyrone. "We're leaving. Now," he demanded. Tyrone looked confused but was quickly dragged away by Bill. Will looked to Dipper. "Are you running a fever or something?" Dipper snapped his head in his direction. "What?" Will looked concerned. "Your face is beat red," he said. Dipper looked around. "Uh, I'm fine." Will shrugged and said, "Okay then." He started walking away. Dipper had to run to catch up.

   Bill pulled Tyrone until he felt they were close to the camp. He stopped before they were in earshot. "What the hell happened back there?!" Tyrone looked dazed. He was clearly not listening to Bill at all. "Huh?" Bill rolled his eyes. "What happened between you and Pinetree?" Tyrone looked to the side. "Oh, uh… Well… He… He attacked me, so I tried to avoid it and we ended up wandering away from you guys." Bill was suspicious but didn't say anything. He probably would be better off not knowing instead. "Alright, c'mon," he pulled Tyrone in the direction of the camp. "You've got to stay near your pack. Wandering off could cost you." Tyrone nodded. "Uh-huh." Bill sighed out of exasperation.  _'This kid.'_

   "Dipper." Will sighed. "C'mon, answer me." Honestly, this was getting annoying. Dipper wouldn't respond at all. "If you don't answer, I'll go kill that boyfriend of yours." Dipper's head snapped toward him. "What?" That did the trick. Will shook his head. "I asked when we'll get back at Bill." Dipper looked shocked. "Already?!" Will Mabel gestures with his arms. "Well, yeah!" Dipper looked down. "Umm… You choose." Will tilted Dipper's head up. "If I have the choice, we're gonna do it tomorrow." Dipper looked to the side before looking Will dead in the eye. "Tomorrow it is then." Will let go of him and smiled. "We'd better get ready then!" They spent the rest of the day preparing and finding allies for the event that was to happen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs listened to during this chapter:  
> Melanie Martinez- Mad Hatter  
> Scissor Sisters- I Can't Decide  
> Panic! At The Disco- Victorious  
> Nightcore- Battlefield  
> Get Scared- Sarcasm  
> Fall Out Boy- Immortals


	7. It's A Tad Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say things get a tad strange…

   "Bill?" "Yes Eight-Ball?" "Can we eat the other pack?" Bill gave him a confused face. "What other pack?," he demanded. Eight-Ball looked even more confused than Bill. "The one that the others keep scenting. There are other werewolves roaming our forests." Bill growled. "Get to the bottom of this." Eight-Ball saluted. "Yes sir!" He exited Bill's den. Bill growled louder.  _'This is our territory! No other packs should be on it! I never invited them!'_ He got up and walked over to a table covered in weapons. "Hopefully for them, I don't get to use these. Hopefully for me, I do."   The pack of hybrids accepted Will's invite. The leader was talking with him alone, while Dipper was left with the pack. The pack was practically rouges. A band of werewolves that were thrown out by their packs. Some had wings. Others, magic. There were even vampire-werewolf hybrids. There were a few pups. They found Dipper interesting and were currently trying to get him to play with them. Dipper politely refused saying, "No, thank you. I need to wait for Will." Werewolf pups stay in wolf form until they become about 5-6 years old, so the pups that wanted him to play were still in wolf form. He only knew that they wanted him to play because they were all tugging at him. It wasn't that Dipper didn't want to play, he just didn't know how. He heard that wolves play by fighting, and he  _definitely_ didn't want to be a part of _that_. The black and white one with wings climbed onto his back and peered at the others from his shoulder. Dipper went to take him off, but the pup pawed his hand away. He sighed and let them climb all over him. 

   "So you want us to aid you in the invasion of Cipher's territory?" Will nodded. The hybrid smiled. "Hell yeah. I'll do it. That bastard was the one who kicked me out 3 years ago." Will smiled back. "Glad to have you as a friend instead of a foe. It is much appreciated." The hybrid laughed. "No need to be polite. I'm only getting some well deserved revenge." Will sighed. "So are we." They walked back to where Dipper and the rest of the pack was. Will giggled when he saw Dipper covered in the pups. The leader stared at them. "Well, would you look at that…," he trailed off. Will have him a questioning look before approaching them. "I see you've made some new friends," he said as he neared his friend. Dipper turned to look at him. "Help…," he whined. Will laughed and stopped in front of him. He shifted into a wolf and played with the pups. Dipper watched Will in shock but quickly remembered what his friend had already told him.  _'That's right! He told me he had control over his shifting. I forgot.'_ He curled in on himself and sighed.  _'I hope we get our revenge soon…'_

   Eight-Ball and Kryptos reported to Bill. They informed him of their newest discovery. "It's that pack of hybrids," Kryptos shouted out. Bill growled loudly. The two omegas backed away. "Don't do anything yet," he ordered, "If they decide to attack, we will defend our territory with our useless lives." They both nodded and scrambled out of the den saying, "Yes, sir," and, "Good idea, sir." Bill almost laughed. "I have so much power over these fools," he thought aloud. He went back to planning for an attack. He wondered why these casr-outs would be on his territory. Then he remembered. Their leader was the very one he threw out a few years back. He ran out of his den. In the middle of the clearing, he yelled, "Prepare for an attack! There is a band of dangerous rouges on our territory! Do not start the battle! Wait until they decide to challenge our authority over our territory!" Everyone hurried around making preparations. One particular person didn't looked worried or in a rush. He held no emotion. Bill wanted to tear his throat out. He hated the way Burningtree just sat there watching everybody with a blank expression. He would make sure to question him later. Right now he had some instructing to do.

   Will sat next to Dipper while he played with the pups. Dipper watched, smiling fondly.  _'He'd make a great dad,'_ he thought. "Will," he said, wanting Will's attention on him for a minute. Will turned to him and tilted his head. Dipper took it as a sign to continue. "Have you ever had your own pups before?" Will looked at the pups then back at Dipper. He shook his head. "Would you want any?" Will seemed to think for a moment before nodding his head. Dipper smiled. "You'd be the best dad ever," he complemented. Will nuzzled his shoulder as a thanks before going back to playing. Dipper watched until the same one with wings came up to him. It laid down in his lap and closed its eyes, taking a nap. Will watched with interest and felt happy for Dipper. He knew that not many people liked his friend. Dipper lightly pet the sleeping wolf pup on his lap with a small smile on his face. The leader was watching the whole time. He got up and walked over to them. He stopped about a foot in front of Dipper and held out his hand. "My name is Tad Strange. I am the leader of this pack." Dipper studied the purple-haired werewolf. He honestly couldn't tell why he was a part of these cast-outs. He shook the mans hand, giving a greeting of his own. Tad smiled as Dipper turned his attention back on the winged pup. "That is my son," he commented. Dipper looked back up at him in surprise. "Really?" Tad nodded. "Yep." He leaned down. "Cute, is he not?" Dipper nodded. Tad straightened up again. "He takes after his mother. She died giving birth to him." Dipper looked down. "Oh." Tad patted his head. "Do not worry, I have gotten over it." Dipper kindly smiled and nodded. He looked around him. Everywhere were outcasts. They might have been thrown out, but he felt proud of them. They pulled through without a pack for a long time. He felt proud of Tad. The werewolf helped save these lives by forming his own pack. He sighed.  _'He may also be ending their lives as well.'_

   Tyrone watched the idiots scurry around the camp. He almost laughed out loud when one of them tripped and fell. He knew that Dipper and Will had something to do with all of this. He just hoped that they would act out their plan soon. The longer they wait, the more defenses there would be. He also hoped that he wouldn't be targeted. He would always be on his lover's side no matter what happened. He noticed Bill glaring at him from the center of the camp where he was giving orders. He rolled his eyes and stood up. Holding his head high, he walked over to Bill. "Anything I could do sir?," he asked with fake politeness. Bill scowled. "Go reinforce the barricades," he ordered. Tyrone did a small bow and walked off to do his job. He wasn't the only one doing the task. Another omega named Keyhole was there. The werewolf seemed slightly hesitant, alwayys trying to make everything perfect for his leader. Tyrone thought that the little shit had Stockholm syndrome. He set to work, ignoring the other presence. He figured this would all be worth it. Something good was bound to come out of this chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs listened to during this chapter:  
> X Ambassadors- Renegades  
> Imagine Dragons (I think)- Sucker For Pain  
> Melanie Martinez- Crybaby  
> Three Days Grace- Pain  
> Get Scared- Don't You Dare Forget The Sun
> 
> The link for one of my wattpad stories: https://www.wattpad.com/365248297-ask-or-dare-dipper-pines-and-tyrone-gleeful-rev


	8. It's Not Okay When The Stars Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will brings Dipper to a special place. Tyrone gets more and more fed up with Bill. Will panics when he can't find Dipper and goes to search for him. The packs finally stand face to face.

   Will lead Dipper away from the pack. They needed to speak alone, without the hybrids hearing. Will lead him to a place he knew well. The clearing was the same as always. The rocks were still arranged in a triangle. Will pulled Dipper to the middle of the clearing and sat down. He pulled Dipper down with him. They sat cross-legged right next to each other. Dipper opened his mouth to speak, but Will held his hand up. He let his eyes fall closed at the relaxing sounds of the forest. Then he looked up at Dipper. "Do you know why I brought you here?," he asked. Dipper shook his head. Will sighed and looked around. "This is how we're gonna turn your boyfriend back into a vampire," he explained. Dipper made a face that said "are you serious right now?". Will gave him a questioning look and Dipper rolled his eyes. "Are you gonna call him my boyfriend all the time or is it temporary?" Will shrugged. Dipper made an exasperated sound and turned his back to Will. Will chuckled. "Are you seriously pouting? Oh my god, you are!" Will started laughing his head off when he caught sight of his friend's pouting face. He settled down and hugged Dipper. He let his breath ghost over Dipper's neck and ear as he leaned forward and whispered, "Too bad  _he_ 's your boyfriend~" He pulled back, laughing again when Dipper's face turned beet red. He realized what Will did and turned around to confront him. "You perv!," he shouted. Will shook his head. "Your boyfriend's the real perv, Dipstick." Dipper pounced and they tackled each other for a good five minutes. 

   Tyrone got hit in the head by Bill again. The blond kept insisting that he "work a little faster". Tyrone about had enough of it. His right eye twitched when the idiot complained for the tenth time. "Your arm isn't going at the right angle. Adjust it and you will go faster." Tyrone turned around to snap at him. "At least I'm doing something instead of just standing there and complaining to the same exact person for over an hour!" Bill huffed and turned away. "Rude," he commented as he walked off  **(I hate when people do that)** ~~~~. Tyrone growled at him and set back to work. He ignored everything and focused on the task at hand. He didn't even notice that the sun was going down. Bill approached him from behind. "You're off duty, soldier," he said, hoping to scare the teen. Tyrone just cast him an unimpressed face and walked to the center of the camp. There was some food prepared for the werewolves who worked the whole day without eating. He took something and walked off to the edge of the clearing to settle down and enjoy his meal. He looked up and noticed the sun's position in the sky. _'The sun's almost set,'_ he thought. He finished his meal and looked around the camp. Everyone was getting ready to shift. He huffed and watched the sun slowly set. Eventually, the yellow orb could no longer be seen peeking over the mountains. It was night. They all shifted and gathered in the center of the camp, waiting for Bill. Bill strolled over to them, Pyronica at his heels. He gave a smug look to all the pack members and said, "If they plan to attack at night, expecting us to be sleeping, they've got another thing coming for them." They all cheered and walked towards the entrance, watching the shadows of the forest. It remained silent and peaceful. Suddenly, there was movement. Tyrone's ears twitched as he waited. The blood pounded in his ears as a figure stepped out. His eyes went wide, recognizing the figure instantly. Bill did too, because he growled a threat at the newcomer.

   Will was freaking out. He couldn't find Dipper. One moment he turned his back to check the sun's position, the next he turned back to see Dipper was gone. The werewolf was in wild form now, trying to pick up the vampire's scent. Finally, he got a lead. He followed the scent trail deep into the woods. He realized where it was taking him.  _'Please change direction,'_ he pleaded in his mind. The trail never wavered even the slightest bit. Dipper definitely knew where he was going. Will sighed in exasperation. He ran, knowing exactly where his friend was. The scent became overwhelming. This was where his friend was. He peered through the bushes. Dipper was there. Will froze when he noticed the whole Cipher pack was in front of them. He soon relaxed a bit, however, due to the werewolf who was shielding the vampire from the hostile pack. 

   Tyrone growled at the pack leader. Dipper rested a hand on his back. Tyrone glanced at him. Bill growled. "What do you think you're doing?," he demanded. Tyrone kneaded the ground with his paws. He turned to nuzzle Dipper's arm before turning back to Bill. "Protecting my little cutie," he defended. Bill growled. "Traitor!," he barked. All the other wolves joined in. Tyrone became nervous. They were outnumbered. Dipper ran his hand down Tyrone's back, calming him down. Tyrone made a quiet noise of content. Bill growled at him. "How dare you turn against my pack?!" Tyrone's eyes flashed. He got ready to jump on Bill and end him. "Your pack won't be strong enough to defeat us." Dipper and Tyrone turned to see a huge purple wolf, eyes glowing, stalk out of the trees. One by one, more appeared. Everyone noticed the strong, young wolf standing next to the leader. "You," Bill growled. He pounced and bit down on any piece of flesh available. The fight had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs listened to during this chapter:  
> Set It Off- Freak Show  
> Melanie Martinez- Milk and Cookies  
> Meg & Dia- Monster  
> Lady Gaga- Bad Romance
> 
> Oh my god, I'm so sorry that I kept you guys waiting! I haven't been updating due to how busy I've been the past few weeks! I hope you aren't angry!


End file.
